


wake up at twilight

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: July 2017 Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: Eric nuzzles the baby's nose, and Jack thinks,I wonder if he's ever thought of having children.And then,I want to raise a kid with him.And then,Shit.





	wake up at twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugsprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugsprout/gifts).



The wedding's themed baby blue and beautiful. Jack doesn't know if he's had a happier day in his life, except maybe when the Falconers won the Stanley Cup a few years ago, but - this is definitely second to that. Or tied, really, at the happy tears in Eric's eyes when the minister asks him and Eric says, "I do."

"Jack Zimmermann," the minister says. "Do you take Eric Bittle to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Jack says.

He could've predicted it - the way Eric immediately leaps up and wraps his arms around Jack's neck, drags him down for a kiss in front of the whole service. Far away Jack hears Shitty whooping and yelling, " _That's my boy!_ " and as Jack breaks away to see Eric's face, smiling and glowing, Jack thinks, _and this is mine_.

"I love you," Jack tells him, and Eric's eyes well with more tears as he rests his forehead against Jack's and says, "I love you too."

*

It's not like they haven't lived together before - with the Haus and all - but now they've got a house of their own and they've been _domesticated_ and it's wonderful.

Jack comes home when Eric is cooking in the kitchen, and Eric says, "Good day at work, honey?"

"It was great," Jack says, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek before smelling the delicious dinner that Eric is making. "Lots of drills up and down the rink - Tater's so jealous, he just sat in the stands - "

"Oh," Eric says, making a face that Jack has to smile at. "His poor ankle. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a sprain. He insists that he can play on it, but." Jack shakes his head. "Our coaches won't let him play, obviously."

"Obviously." Eric tuts and feeds Jack a bit of the casserole he's making, and Jack takes it in gratefully. "Well, I'll just have to make him extra blueberry jam, then - maybe I can sneak it into some pie - "

"Don't spoil him, he'll start demanding for more." Jack kisses Eric on the mouth, and Eric makes a face against him at the aftertaste of the casserole but doesn't pull away.

When Jack retracts his mouth, Eric looks a bit dazed - then he clears his throat and says, "Wait, I've got to tell you about my day! You won't believe some of the things they put in pastries..."

*

Jack first starts thinking about it when it's Thanksgiving and he's at Eric's house - along with Eric's massive family, and there are people everywhere and it's a little overwhelming but not as overwhelming as playoffs so Jack can handle it. He laughs with some of Eric's uncles and gets cheek pinches and coos by Eric's aunts and cousins - they're all very good at making him feel like he's a part of the family that even if he tried Jack can't think of a reason to worry about it.

He's lost track of Eric - _his husband_ , he thinks to himself, and smiles, and asks one of Eric's uncles if he's seen him. The uncle says that he thinks Eric might be in the living room, so Jack squeezes between people to find him.

And in the living room, Eric's talking with one of his cousins and bouncing a baby on his lap and Jack nearly freezes. Eric looks so _natural_ just... sitting there, talking and laughing and cooing to the child while his cousin teases him. Eric nuzzles the baby's nose, and Jack thinks, _I wonder if he's ever thought of having children._

And then, _I want to raise a kid with him_.

And then, _Shit_.

*

There's no best way to bring it up. Jack knows he certainly can't just spring it upon him unprompted - Eric might drop a pie and then cry at Jack for making him do that - or freeze and not meet Jack's eyes and say no, or...

Jack doesn't know. He likes being with Eric, sharing space, kissing each other in the morning and evening and night, when they're rolled up together in bed like there's no world outside of them beneath the blankets. Eric fits in his arms in just the right way, and Jack nuzzles into Eric's shoulder and thinks about happy he is with this, with doing something he loves, with being with someone that he loves. Unlike so many other things, nothing about _this_ life feels like a mistake - Jack wouldn't trade it for any of the stupid shit he's done in the past.

Which is why he has some reservations himself about wanting this, wanting a family, but... it feels _right_ , having another person in his life, in his and Eric's life. Raising a kid, looking after her - and Jack doesn't know why he's thinking of a _her_ , he wouldn't mind a boy, but it still just feels right.

But he needs to talk to Eric about it first. So one day when they're eating lunch, and it's a weekend, and Eric's going on and on about the saucier trying to tell him how to do his job, Jack rests his fork down and says, "I think we need to talk."

Eric freezes and looks at Jack with warning. "Oh no. Oh no, you've got that face on. Jack, honey? What's wrong? Is it - "

"Whatever you think it is, it's - " Jack breaks off, and then shakes his head, smiling at Eric. "It's not something _bad_ , we just need to talk about it."

"We only talk about bad stuff when you say that we need to talk," Eric says, frowning.

"I swear," Jack says. He reaches over the table and grabs Eric's hand. "It's not bad. I was just thinking..."

"Yes?" Eric prompts.

Jack hesitates, and then says, "That we could expand our family? Or," he blushes, "I mean, have a family in the first place. I'm not sure if it's something you've been thinking about, or even _want_ , but I was just thinking..."

Eric stares at him.

Then he bursts into tears.

"O-Of - " Eric's blubbering. Jack's gone around the table to wrap Eric in his arms, trying not to smile at how much Eric's crying, even though Jack doesn't know what he's crying about. "Of course I want a - Jack Zimmermann, I would _love_ a family with you. I would love to raise so many children - although I don't think we'll have time for more than three - "

"Just one is good," Jack says quickly. "Fine for now, I mean." He reaches over and grabs the tissue box from the kitchen counter and shoves it into Eric's hands. "I was just - so you want a kid, too, I mean?"

"I just said so, didn't I?" Eric hits Jack lightly on the chest. "Do you have the adoption papers ready? Do you know what clinic you want to adopt yet?"

"Uh," Jack says.

Eric smiles and says, "Well, we better get on that, shouldn't we?"

*

It's weird to think they'll be a family - but it's a good kind of weird.

"You know, I always envisioned you and Bitty with a kid," Shitty tells him one day, as they walk around town. Shitty likes to visit more than every once in a while, claiming he's happy for the both of them which is probably true but also mooches off of Bitty's cooking whenever he's down here. "A little ice rink rascal, doing twirls and playing hockey."

"Thanks," Jack says, smiling. "I kind of - I didn't know I wanted a family, but it feels like the thing to do, you know - "

"Well, capitalism - "

"Not because of any pressures," Jack adds. "I just want a kid. A family."

"Capitalism places too much emphasis on the nuclear family, but I get what you're saying," Shitty says, patting him on the back. "Well, not really, 'cause I don't think _I_ want kids, but what you and Bitty want? Whatever you want is good, 'cause you guys are like, fucking made for each other - "

Jack laughs. "I don't know, I mean - I think we're really good for each other, I'm not sure about _made_ \- "

"Totes, brah, have you seen you two? Perfect team, you fuckers will be excellent parents, seriously," Shitty says. "I can't believe you two told everyone through text, though, not even treating us to brunch again - "

"Hey," Jack laughs again.

"Buying me bomb-ass coffee - "

Jack pulls Shitty into a headlock and they rabble down the block, ducking around people giving them looks. The ring on Jack's finger feels light, like it belongs there, and later Jack thinks that there might be some truth to Shitty's words - Jack certainly wants to believe them, at least.

*

They decide to adopt an unwanted baby, newborns whose mothers passed away, or wanted to give up for other reasons, on their way either to an orphanage, a foster home, or an adoption clinic. They apply for a program together - and it's all very confusing, since it's online and neither Jack nor Eric are the best at deciding what should be clicked - but they get it through, and the clinic replies back to them with some options and referrals and they get in touch with a mother whom they like right away, and after a few emails, the mother and her attorney agree that Jack and Eric will be a good match.

"But what if we're not?" Eric says, bracing his hand around Jack's.

Jack has the same worry, but when he looks into Eric's eyes he knows that they're not making a mistake. "We are," he says, and believes it.

So they stay in touch, and the mother gives birth eventually, a week or so early, and they're called at two am for the news. They get a voicemail, really, but Eric's the one who wakes up in the middle of the night to listen, and then he squeals and pokes Jack awake and makes Jack listen, and then declares, "I want to go down right now and meet her," because the mom had had a baby girl and Jack is pretty eager too.

"I don't know if - " Jack says, but Eric's already clambering out of bed and pulling a flannel on.

"I'm awake, I'm ready, I'm going down there in my pj's and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Eric says. "Though I would prefer it if you came with me, darling."

"Of course," Jack says, tugging his own robe on. "I - I want to see her too, but will the hospital - "

"Oh, they better let us in," Eric huffs, putting his slippers on and making his way out of the bedroom. "We're her _dads_."

Jack smiles to himself as he follows him out.

So they drive down to the hospital, meeting with the mother first, who looks tired but happy to see the both of them. It's the first time they meet in person and she kisses them on the cheek each and says, "Oh, you both look so happy together, like good parents."

"Thank you so much, ma'am," Eric says, and Jack says, "Thank you," as well.

They're brought out to see the baby in the nursery, the little girl pointed out to them by the nurse who led them out. Eric coos - "She's the cutest one in there, definitely" - and Jack asks if they can hold her.

"Of course," the nurse says, and then the baby is being cradled into Eric's arms. Eric's making tiny soothing noises as the girl tucks into his elbow, sniffling and asleep, wrinkly and bald and the most beautiful thing in the world.

Eric looks up at Jack and his expression says, _can you believe this is ours?_ and Jack can't believe it, either.

It's when the nurse asks them casually, "So, do you have a name?" that one just occurs to Jack out of thin air.

"Piper," he says.

Eric and the nurse blink at him. "Piper?" Eric says.

"Yeah, I..." Jack looks down at the little girl - _Piper_ \- and then back at Eric. "I don't know why, the name just feels right. Do you mind? I mean, if you don't like the name, we can always - "

"No, no, I love it," Eric says. He looks down at her - "Piper," he coos at her. "Our baby girl Piper. It's beautiful. Here, Jack, you hold her."

He hands Piper off to Jack, and Jack takes her into his arms. She's small and fragile and her eyes are tense and closed and Jack wants to protect her from the world. He wants to hold her and raise her with Eric - their family of three, for now at least, and he whispers, "Piper," and it feels so perfect that his heart could burst.

*

It takes them a while before they can take Piper home - they've got tons of papers to sign, of course, and then Eric insists that they shouldn't leave the hospital until the mom gets discharged too, so they do a lot of talking even though the mother says that she doesn't want to take up too much of their time, that they should go home with the daughter that's not hers. Eric is - well, Eric, and Jack doesn't mind staying longer, so they're in the hospital until the late morning, talking about the Falconers and Eric's job as a pâtissier and getting questions when Jack leans over and says to Eric, "Hey Bits, I'm going to get something from the vending machine."

"Bits?" the mom says, looking at them funny.

Eric laughs and blushes, rubbing the back of his head. "It's part of my last name - well, my nickname from college," he says. "Hockey players get nicknames, and - "

"You played hockey?"

"It's how we met," Jack tells her.

"You said you met at college, I just assumed through classes or something," the mom says. " _Hockey_. A young man like you - "

"That's what they all say, ma'am," Eric says. "I did do figure skating, though, and that's what got me - "

"Well, that makes more sense," and they all laugh.

Jack and Eric get home eventually, with baby Piper wrapped up in blankets and in Eric's arms as Jack drives. They'd already gotten their whole house babyproofed, and all the necessities ready - they even have a baby room painted pale yellow, even though Eric had insisted that there was no way he was going to let his child sleep in their own room until they were at least four years old, even in a crib. Jack doesn't mind - he thinks it's better, too, otherwise he'll be worrying all night about the worst things happening to Piper when they're not in the room, or thinking he's hearing her crying all the time even when she's sound asleep.

"You're so cute," Eric says, booping Piper's nose. "Aren't you, baby? The sweetest little baby, the cutest little baby - Jack, she is literally the cutest baby I've ever seen, I don't think I've ever seen a cuter baby."

"Me neither," Jack says, glancing over to where the best person he knows is holding the smallest baby he knows. "I just want to take her and - when I was holding her, she's so small I was afraid I'd break her, you know?"

"That's 'cause you're so big, mister muscle man," Eric says, punching him in the arm. "Jack's big and scary, isn't he," he says to Piper.

Jack laughs from behind the wheel. "Hey," he says.

Eric says to Piper, "We're going to be amazing dads. We're gonna be the best dads, because we love you so much, and we're never gonna let anyone hurt you, and - oh, lord, the next eighteen years are going to be an _adventure_."

"They sure are," Jack says.

Eric smiles at him and says, "But I think we're ready."

Jack smiles back. "I think we are, too."

*

They spend all day getting to know Piper - when she wakes up, she immediately starts crying, and Eric's flipping through their parenting book that they both read cover to cover while Jack bounces her and tries to use babytalk to ease her down. It doesn't work, but then Eric shoves a bottle of baby formula into her mouth and she immediately quietens, sucking dutifully.

"You were quick," Jack compliments Eric.

Eric wipes his forehead. "It's what happens when you work in a high-end restaurant," he says.

So after they get Piper fed, Jack burps her - which is a bit of a trick, but he manages it in the end - and they lay her down on a blanket on the floor, watching as she just blinks up at them.

"I wonder what she's thinking," Eric says to Jack.

Jack shrugs. "Goo-goo ga-ga?"

Eric snickers. "Goo-goo ga-ga," he says, leaning over Piper and shaking her little hand. "Did you hear what your dad said, Piper? Pipey? Goo-goo ga-ga - oh honey, you are just absolutely adorable, I can't get over it."

"Her little feet," Jack says.

"Her little feet!" Eric exclaims, and shakes Piper by the ankle too. Piper's quiet, continuing to blink at them incomprehensibly. "Her wittle feet - and her wittle hands - "

"And her wittle nose," Jack says. "And her wittle - do you think she's going to be a blond like her mother?"

"She might," Eric says. He puffs his chest up. "We can just say she takes after me - I was an adorable baby. Well, _you_ were cuter, I'll have to admit," he adds to Jack.

"Hey," Jack says, elbowing him. "You know, pooping in the Stanley Cup, that's a Zimmermann right."

"You think our li'l Piper should do it?" Eric asks, and Jack laughs. "No, I'm serious, Jack - "

"I'm serious too," Jack says, amused. "I'll see if we can - oh, Dad would _love_ it - "

They spend the whole day fawning over Piper, and Jack can honestly envision nearly every day of the next eighteen years doing the same. She's precious and Jack feels like he has so much love to give - not just for Eric, who's someone completely different, right and blowing his mind away - but Piper's innocent, knows nothing of the world, and Jack wants to give her that knowledge, that love, to show her that the world is something great and worth living in. Jack certainly found his way through it, and it's barely been ten years since the - well, he knows that life is worth having, Piper's especially.

Over dinner, he says to Eric, "I love you."

Eric puts his fork down and smiles at him. "I love you too, Jack Zimmermann," he says. "And I love our daughter, Piper." He looks over at her, where they'd brought the crib down into the kitchen while they eat. Piper's staring at the mobile spinning over her, making hiccuping noises every so often.

"Piper," Jack murmurs to himself. "I don't know how to explain it - it just feels like her name."

"I understand," Eric says, nudging Jack's foot with his own. "It's just one of those things. You don't need an explanation if it feels right."

"It does," Jack says.

"Jack, Eric, and Piper," Eric says. "A happy family. _Our_ family," and the smile he sends Jack makes it feel like there are bubbles in Jack's chest.

*

That night, Jack brings the crib back upstairs - while Eric holds Piper, of course - and it's not that late, but Piper's whining already and Eric feeds and burps her before tucking her back into the crib. Piper cries the moment Eric releases her, and Eric tuts and says, "Oh, why can't I just hold you forever?"

"She needs to get to sleep." Jack stretches and realizes how tired he is. " _We_ need to get to sleep. Though if what people say about the first few years of parenting are true..."

"Hon, I doubt we'll be able to get any sleep for the next I-don't-even-know years," Eric says, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist. He tilts his head and watches Piper. "I think we'll be okay, though."

"Me too," Jack agrees. He pulls the blanket up to Piper's chin, and leans down and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight little Pi," he says absently, as he pulls back.

He blinks at himself, before turning to Eric, a smile spreading across his face. Eric smiles back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at first - then his expression clears up.

"Did we name our child after _pie_?" Eric whispers, as they back up to turn off the light.

Jack's laughing to himself, and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "I think we did," he says.

Eric says, "Little pi. Little _pie_. Little Piper." He hums. Jack sees him smile to himself, through the mirror. "She's our baby. So I think it's perfect."

"I do, too," Jack says, and Eric beams at him like the first time he said the words to make them a family, like they're both ready for the life to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been entirely for that punchline.


End file.
